The Hunting Song of the Seeonee Pack
by Amythista
Summary: Jungle Book fic. Bagheera wonders if Mowgli knows where he came from. Why yes, I do suck at summaries.


A/N: Jungle Book oneshot! Maybe two-shot, if interest is shown.

I wanted to do this bookverse, but I decided to settle for movie-verse with some book-verse references. I'll write a book-verse one later. The Jungle Book 2 does not exsist in this world,and Mowgli didn't see the girl, and continues to live in the jungle. Why? Because I say so.

Whew! This is Bagheera's POV because Bagheera is my favorite character and I'm playing him in The Apple Tree Theatre's production. And he's just awesome.

Lyrics are how they're written in our play. They _are _in song form.

On with the story!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bagheera's life seemed, at that moment, very good. He watched contentedly as his Man-cub and his..._jungle bum..._sang, yet again, about The infamous "Bare" (or was it Bear?) "Necessities." He stretched out his lean black body, but that was the moment that Baloo choose to pull his tail, and his promptly fell of the branch. Baloo and Mowgli began to laugh as Bagheera, grumbling, picked himself up.

"C'mon Baggy, get with the beat!"

Bag_heera _nearly growled then. He really did. He had promised himself that he would never growl around the Man-Cub since the day Rama took him aside and asked him to take special care of Mowgli. He supposed that the reason why he had nearly let himself slip was because it seemed nowadays that it was _Baloo _that had known the Man-Cub all his life, that it was _Baloo _who was supposed to take care of little Mowgli, that it was _Baloo _that had rescued Mowgli when he was a baby.

After all these years, Mowgli still did not know the story of his discovery. Of course, Rama and Raksha had told him many times, but for him it was in one ear and out the other.

But Bagheera knew that Mowgli was getting older each day. He supposed one day that one day he would tell Mowgli all of this, but he was happy now, and he knew he wouldn't pay attention at all, anyway. Bagheera leapt onto his branch yet again, as the two "bears" resumed singing.

Remembering the song that he had heard so often during Mowgli's childhood, Bagheera began to sing under his breath:

_As the dawn was breaking the Sambhur belled, Once, twice and again! And a doe leaped up, and a doe leaped up, From the pond in the wood where the wild deer sup. _

Around that point, he noticed that Baloo and Mowgli were staring at him, listening. He raised his head.

"Yes?"

"Whacha singin, Baggy?" Inquired Baloo.

"The Hunting Song of the Seeonee Pack," Bagheera replied swiftly

"Hey, that was my pack!" cried Mowgli excitedly. Baloo just looked at him, confused.

"See-own-ee?" he sounded out curiously.

"See-on-ee," Bagheera sounded out deftly.

"That's where I was raised, though!" exclaimed Mowgli again.

"When?" asked Baloo again, still confused.

"Oh, before I met you." said Mowgli, grinning still. "Mother Wolf used that song as a lullaby."

Bagheera smiled in relief. He had become afraid that Mowgli had forgotten where he had come from by now.

_This I, scouting alone, beheld, Once, twice and again! _sang Mowgli. Baloo tilted his head in curiosity as the two finished the song.

_This I, scouting alone, beheld, Once, twice and again! _ _As the dawn was breaking the Sambhur belled Once, twice and again! And a wolf stole back, and a wolf stole back To carry the word to the waiting pack, And we sought and we found and we bayed on his track Once, twice and again! And we sought and we found and we bayed on his track Once, twice and again! _

_As the dawn was breaking the Wolf Pack yelled Once, twice and again! Feet in the jungle that leave no mark! Eyes that can see in the dark--in the dark! Tongue--give tongue to it! Hark! O hark! Once, twice and again! Tongue--give tongue to it! Hark! O hark! Once, twice and again! _

When the song was over, Mowgli and Bagheera stared at each other for a few moments before Baloo broke the silence.

"You never told me where you came from, Little Britches." said Baloo, scratching his head. Mowgli shrugged.

"I....forgot." he looked curiously at Bagheera. "Bagheera, could you....could you tell us?"

Bagheera breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at the boy.

"Of course."

Baloo and Mowgli sat on the ground before Bagheera, Mowgli on Baloo's lap.

"It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound..."

A/N: Review please!


End file.
